


【铁虫】平安夜也是需要礼物的

by Apooh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh
Summary: *有糖有肉*双方都是成年，不是超英，有ooc我下雪以后攒的所以甜梗都写了，从11月拖到了圣诞也没写完，差点要到2019！





	【铁虫】平安夜也是需要礼物的

这是Peter第一年不和May一起过圣诞节。

 

自从他十七岁的夏天和Tony确定以结婚为目的婚恋关系开始，May就把他放心的交到了那个并不让人放心的Tony手里，她也开始为了自己的幸福去着想，漂亮的May并没有用多久，就在婚恋栏里认识了一个帅气又靠谱的法国男人，May被他迷的不亚于Peter对Tony的迷恋，认识不到一年就跟着人家飞去了法国过圣诞节。

 

“所以今年圣诞就我一个人咯。” Peter裹着绒毯跟Tony讲电话，他坐在窗台上，看着屋檐上厚厚的雪，像是圣诞蛋糕上那一层奶油糖霜，他模糊的开始跟Tony说着一些关心的话，因为他的恋人并不在他的身边，“不要再穿你那个风衣了，好看是好看，一点也不保暖。”

 

电话里传来很长一段时间不走心的答应，Peter知道，Tony这个人就是喜欢不要风度的耍帅，一身黑色条纹西装露着脚踝站在寒风中也是他能干的出来的，他只希望今年的Tony能听一听他的话，两个人看着不同的天空，Peter听到耳边一声轻轻的“晚安”，小声的水渍声让Peter安心，那是Tony在亲吻听筒，就像是真的亲吻在他的面颊上一样，他不舍的回吻回去，淡淡的一句晚安，他望着窗外已经黑透的天，在路灯撒下的金色柔光里，缓缓飘下的鹅毛雪花这让Peter决定为自己做一顿美餐，来款待这场迟到的大雪。

 

Tony在平安夜的早晨回到了纽约，他启程的时候雪已经停了很久，到处都是雪白的，比起下雪时，雪停后要冷得多，等他开车到了Peter家楼下时，圣诞的雪还是来了，他裹着羽绒服看着在窗外大朵儿的雪花，他们相拥着扑到地上，雪白中渐渐清晰的独栋别墅，他看到了他爱人的家，Tony决定拨打一通电话打扰下Mr.Parker美好清晨。

“喂...？” 还没睡醒的沙哑嗓音灌进耳朵，Tony立马扯出了今天的第一个笑容，他握着电话说，“早上好Mr.Parker，去购物吗？如果你想去的话，我想我可以和你一起，如果你能早些起床的话。”

本来还蜷缩在被子里的Peter听到了Tony的话，翻身模模糊糊的问：“要怎么逛？视频电话吗？”他又想到了上个月他的爱人在邻国的视频电话，明明只是个问候，却在Peter逛完整个超市回到家后幼稚的Tony才肯挂电话，硬是说是两个人一起逛的超市。

“不不不，当然不是，我就在楼下。”Tony非常自信语气靠在暖气极足的车内，他透过窄窄的车窗去看被白雪包裹的独栋，二楼的卧室是Peter的房间，他只能模糊的看到拉紧的窗帘。

“你回来了吗？” Peter有些吃惊，他听Pepper说Tony至少还是需要一周才能彻底解决完全部，可这以前的回来又算什么？Peter有些搞不清，但他还是迫不及待的跑到了他的窗前，他光着脚跑在冰凉的地板上，拉开那一层厚厚的窗帘，他攥着珊瑚绒的睡衣袖口擦干净窗户上的水汽，他看见了，在皑皑白雪之中停着的黑色轿车，太远了他看不太清他的爱人，但他依然笑了，听筒里没有传来任何声音，只因为他们在互相凝视着彼此。

Peter先一步挂断了电话，他需要去洗漱，换身衣服，然后冲下楼去，给他许久未见的爱人一个深吻和一个温暖拥抱。

Tony坐在车里，他有些焦躁不安，心里有所期待的等候总是显得很漫长，Tony调整着后车镜，切换着电台里的音乐，透过小镜子去看自己的着装，他望着窗外，突然有个坏极了的念头窜进他的脑袋里，他脱下自己厚重的羽绒服，将他放在后车座上，只是穿着单薄的西装外套的Tony打开了车门，他站在刚刚被清扫出来的里面的，因为寒冷他踢着身边的雪堆，不时的望着不远处的门，期望他打开后出来个漂亮的男孩。

Peter打开门的瞬间，攀上脸颊的笑容换成了慌张，他连忙带上门，踩着软软的雪地靴踏进了雪里，他大叫着跑向背对着他哈气的Tony：“Tony Stark！”

他跑的很快，几步就出了院子，抱住了转过身的Tony，没有比他高太多的男人被他用敞开的羽绒服包的严严实实，温热的脸颊贴着Tony带着凉意毛茸茸的胡子，他能感觉到，Tony的脸和脖子还有露出来的耳朵都是冰凉的，更不用说那双来回搓着的手了，Peter心疼的抱着他，怕冷的男孩开始庆幸自己穿的足够严实。

“怎么这么不听话...我都说了要多穿点了...” Peter心疼的责备着，他插在口袋里的手抬起带起羽绒服包在Tony的后背上，一件羽绒服包裹着他们两个人，Tony用冰凉的脸颊蹭了蹭暖和的Peter，他想了很久才说，“我太想见你了...”

虽然这句情话也哄不好Peter，他只好用有些冰凉的嘴唇疯狂的亲着男孩的脸颊，揽着男孩的脖子一直说个不停，直到Peter忍不住推开他说：“好了好了太冷了，上车吧。” 

Tony才放了手打开了车门，当两个人同时坐进温暖的车里时，Tony从后座上拿回了那件和Peter一模一样就是颜色不同的羽绒服裹上，温暖的他长长的舒了口气，他看着憋着气说不出话的Peter，笑着捏了捏他的鼻子说：“其实就想骗个抱抱的...” 

“哦，是吗，我本来还打算给你个吻的，你自己错过了哦。” Peter装出置气闹别扭的模样抱着手，Tony笑着扑了上去，在狭窄的车内他抱住了Peter，他扣住Peter带着绒线帽子的脑袋，吻上他的嘴唇，缠绵的吻拉出晶亮的银丝，Peter喘息着，Tony看着，同一种十分认真的眼神看着他，“我想你了。”

“别想这么容易就哄好我！” 

狭窄的空间里充满了甜蜜的味道，连空气都是甜的，他们在车内笑着，引擎发动的声音也盖不过他们的笑声。

来到超市时，商场里挤满了为圣诞节做准备的人们，Peter和Tony不自主的牵着手，另一只手推着推车，Peter很享受和Tony逛超市，尤其是买一些食材和日用品的时候，就感觉像是一对结婚很久很久的夫妻一样，虽然平淡，却一点也不平凡的爱情。

当他们拎着购物袋从超市出来时，雪已经停了，雪花压弯了树枝，松散的雪不时会从树上掉下来，停了雪以后的天气显然是比下雪时要冷一些，Tony裹紧了身上的黑色羽绒服，牵着Peter的手显然是更紧了点，怕冷的Peter已经戴上了他连帽的蓝色羽绒服的帽子，提着袋子的手缩进了袖口里，两个人就这样走在平安夜的街上，被装饰的五彩斑斓的大街上，闪着彩色的灯光，人不算多，大多都是去趁着雪停去超市购物的家庭，Peter晃了晃他们牵着的手，比Tony稍微慢了半步的Peter从后面的角度看到他的侧脸，不知何时飘落的几朵鹅绒般的雪黏在了Tony的头发上，显得倒是有些俏皮，Peter停下脚步，他的手拉住了要继续向前的Tony。

“怎么了？” Tony转身问他，Tony看着他，丝毫没有感觉到有什么不妥，Peter抬手，冒着热气的手融化了那片雪花，顺带拨开挡在额前的那缕发丝，他的脸上不自主的浮现了笑容，他没有说话，只是做着这样淡淡的表情，下一秒拉着袋子的手在空中划过，Peter被揽着拉到了Tony面前，他们身高相差不大，嘴唇之间的距离很近，近的Tony一低头就可以吻上他，他也这样照做了，他低下头，吻上了Peter冰凉的嘴唇，他吻了很多下，尽管他们没有找到槲寄生。

“会被看到的...”Peter意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴，他脸上泛红，不知道是因为天气还是因为害羞，Tony倒是无所谓，就算是被看到，他也偷偷有了些惊喜的想法。

逛街的时间并不长，在拎着袋子的手冻得通红前他们回到了车里，在夜晚降临前他们回到了家，准确来说应该是Peter的家，钥匙声急促的拍击着木板门，敞开的大门迎进来了他们，两个人颤抖着站在门厅换鞋，穿着雪地靴的Peter颤抖着跺脚，拉开侧面的拉链换上了毛绒的拖鞋，Tony早已经换好了鞋子和衣服，他提着大包小裹买来的食材进了厨房，他不是个擅长做饭的人，但他擅长整理冰箱，恰好可以互相搭配的两个人凑在了一起，等Tony整理好食材端着两杯冲好的热牛乳茶时，穿着白色高领毛衣的Peter正裹着深蓝色的珊瑚绒毛毯缩在沙发上，鼻尖通红的Peter用含糊的声音说：“Tony...我觉得我们可以养个猫，这样冬天回来了就可以抱着取暖了，真的好冷啊呜...”

Tony将热热的杯壁贴在Peter带有凉意的脸颊上，他坐在Peter身边拦住缩成一团的爱人说：“是个不错的提议，但我需要提醒Mr.Parker，我们去年帮忙照顾Cap家的猫时，你的热情可没有持续太久哦。”

一下子被勾起的回忆，Bucky放在他们家的猫来的第一天Peter开心了整整一天，他一整天都和那只漂亮的暹罗猫在一起，等到过了一个星期，照顾猫的人就变成了Tony和May，被猫折腾的Peter瞬间失去了那份热度，如今又被Tony提起，Peter只是故作生气的喝完了最后一口牛乳茶，气冲冲的在Tony脸上印了一个大大的牛奶渍印后去了厨房，他们在一起时，Peter做饭的时间更多。

晚餐完成的很快，一般Peter做饭，那么饭后洗碗的就会是Tony，比起料理，洗碗对于他来说还是很轻松的，在他洗碗的空档Peter起居室里看着电视，时不时还会向厨房里看几眼，这样总是很温馨的，像是结婚很久的感觉，如果能一直这样平淡的走下去，Peter也非常愿意，谁又知道呢？毕竟他们连订婚都没有过。

厨房的水声很快的停止了，Tony并没有立刻出来，他从冰箱里找到了购物时买的苹果，菜刀与木板相撞发出的声音间隙很长，因为他并不是很会切东西，被均匀切成小月牙的苹果放进透明的果盘里，Tony指尖还是被冷水浸湿的凉意，等他走到起居室时，Peter正盖着毯子在沙发上看电视，还有一个摊开的橘子皮。

“其实我觉得，咱们可以不用养猫，有个孩子也是不错的。”Tony把果盘放在桌子上，将小木签插在苹果上方便食用，他的话无疑逗笑了Peter，Peter带着震惊的表情看着Tony，他吃了一小块苹果后摊开手说，“Tony Stark，你是洗碗洗没了脑子吗？”

“我觉得并不是不可以，只要我努力点，你说是不是，Mr.Parker？”Tony压在Peter身上，手里扯着那块裹在Peter身上的蓝色毛毯，他们对视着，没过太久就吻到了一起去。

两个人在窄窄的沙发上拥吻，这是一个翻身两个人就从沙发上滚到地摊上，一个Tony在下Peter在上的姿势，在微黄的灯光下他们看着彼此，不需要语言的交流的亲吻，由一个吻引发的情爱总是缠绵的，Tony搂着Peter的腰，冰凉的手指已经顺着腰间游走到了小腹，Tony的指尖在小腹打转，惹得敏感的男孩缩着身子发出一阵低沉的喘息，在小腹的手已经顺着向上游走去，他们停在了Peter的胸前，单薄的胸脯因为趴着的缘故显得有了些肉感，微凉的大手贴合上那柔软的胸脯。

“嗯...你的手好凉...”Peter小声的说，他不得不挺着胸脯，Tony揉捏着掌心里柔软的乳肉，揉搓使得两颗乳尖挺立起来，乳晕也变得明显，Tony用冰凉的指尖按压着挺立的乳尖，他用下巴推开Peter的高领毛衣，在脖子上留下几个细碎的吻痕，他的用手撩开宽松的毛衣，那一身白肉暴露在空气中，些许的凉意让他身上泛起了粉红，早上他整个人都显得淫乱不堪，早上梳洗整齐的头发在此刻以后散乱下来，几缕头发搭在额头，Peter跨坐在Tony身上，他自己用手掀起毛衣，一副待人品尝的样子，Tony压着他，含住了其中一颗，另外一颗他也没有放过，冰凉的指尖揉搓按压着，Peter小声的呻吟着，他攥紧手里的毛衣，胸膛挺起更加贴近Tony，被指尖玩弄过的乳头在下一秒被温热的嘴唇含进嘴里，粗糙的舌头舔舐着敏感的乳尖，舌尖打转在红嫩的乳晕，不时的用牙齿轻轻咬住轻碾，酥麻的快感一路蔓延全身，Peter闭上眼睛，他咬紧了嘴唇，只溢出了些许的闷哼，表情却是极爽的。

在两颗乳头都照顾到之后，Tony意犹未尽的在胸膛上留下了一个颜色很深的吻痕，他用嘴唇到处纵火，手指在灵活的解开Peter的裤子，黑色的牛仔裤被扔到一边，里面还套了件绒裤，等褪下绒裤后灰色的打底裤还紧紧的包在Peter的腿上，像是在包装过度的礼物一样，Tony喘息着抬头看着Peter问：“还有几层？Peter Parker这件礼物可真不好拆。”

“内裤...”Peter模糊的看着Tony说，Tony的手指勾着裤边，连带着打底裤和平角内裤一起脱了下来，白皙的双腿被Tony握着，两个人又从地摊上抓着润滑剂上了沙发，依旧是跨坐的动作，Tony沾了满手的润滑剂，探向Peter的后穴，另一只手则是安抚着Peter的玉茎，紧致的后穴告诉Tony，他们可能有非常长的时间没有做过，Peter抓住Tony的肩膀，他的膝盖跪在沙发的海绵软垫里陷了下去，他闭上眼睛咬紧下唇，随着手指的增加和抽动，Peter不由的上下起伏着，等到第四根手指进入时，他皱紧眉头长舒一口气，射在了Tony掌心里，黏腻的浊白被送进了Peter的后穴。

在润滑的空档已经被Peter解开的裤子，让Tony省了不少时间，拉开内裤的瞬间巨大的性器弹出，拍在了Peter大腿内侧，他早就羞红了脸，现在正把自己往他那件高领毛衣里藏，Peter握住那根粗大的性器，热热的性器在他带有薄汗的手里跳动，Peter闭上了眼睛，他扶着巨大的性器慢慢的起身，一点一点的送进自己的后穴里。

这是Tony没有想到的主动，他有点吃惊的看着Peter的动作，即使是经过足够的润滑，巨物的插入和手指是无法比拟的，整张小脸带着红晕皱到一起时，Tony心疼的捧起他细碎的亲吻，从唇角到脸颊，最后是耳垂和耳廓，细碎的安慰声和接连不断的爱称在Peter耳边回响，他直到整根没入其中，Peter才揽着Tony的脖子，他眨着眼睛，俏皮的勾了勾唇角说：“平安夜...礼物唔...！”

在短暂的适应时间后，Tony开始抱着Peter缓慢的抽插，享受的呻吟声回荡在起居室里，汗液使得Peter的白毛衣背部有了些潮意，不太乖顺的卷毛被浸湿在额前摇晃着，沉迷的表情随着Tony的抽插在他的脸上展现出来，随着速度的加快，Peter开始有点受不住，每一下都撞进肉体最深处的敏感点上，他开始抓着Tony衬衫的肩膀，半睁开自己的眼睛，破碎的语言表达着自己无法承受：“慢点...唔...啊嗯...有点...”

Peter的求饶非但没有让Tony减缓速度，反而让他更快了，他只好咬一下下唇，却又不得不放开嘴唇大声的呻吟，似乎不满足于当下的深入，Tony抱着Peter换了一种Peter横躺在下的姿势，这样他可以抬着Peter的大腿进入到更加深的地方，他撩起自己额前的碎发，疯狂的撞击着最深处的敏感，他舔吻着挺立起乳尖，向下滑到小腹，舌尖像是纵火犯，一路撩起Peter的欲火，酥麻的快感传遍全身，Peter大声的呻吟喘息着，直到Tony最后冲刺狠狠的撞击，射在最深处，而他也射了出来，浊白黏在了他白嫩的肚皮和毛衣上。

温存的时间大概有多长？Peter不记得了，他迷迷糊糊睡着前听到了Tony对他的平安夜礼物表示十分的满意。

生物钟在休假日也会准时的叫醒Peter，他他赤裸的裹在温暖的被子里，身边睡着同样赤裸的Tony，他好像还没醒，Peter不打算叫醒他，出差的一个月肯定不是很好过，他掀了掀被子，他伸出了手覆在被面上，带着丝丝凉意的被子，Peter的动作叫醒了面前熟睡的Tony，他微眯着眼睛看着Peter，模糊的勾起嘴角，他揽着Peter拉进怀里，两个人拥抱着，一时间安静又温馨的气氛弥漫开来。

“Merry Christmas,Mr.Stark.”Peter说。

Tony没有说话，只是和他靠在一起，他悄悄的把手伸到了枕头下面，握住了一个方方正正的小盒子，Peter有些疑问的放开Tony说：“你不想我圣诞快乐吗？”

“不，我想你和我结婚，”Tony从枕头下面拿出那个小盒子，他慢慢的在两人之间打开，盒子里是一个款式简单的男戒，如果取出来就能看见内环上刻着的他的名字，Tony没有单膝下跪，也没有繁杂的开场白，他从被子里牵着Peter的手缓缓抬起，“Marry me,Mr.Parker...and Merry Christmas.”

突然的求婚和爱人坚定的眼神使得Peter有些手足无措，但在慌乱中，他唯一能做的，就是答应，因为他期待了很久。

“好...”

当新闻上肆无忌惮的报道Tony Stark当街拥吻爱人时，Tony则是在社交账号上晒出来一双带戒指的手，作为圣诞节的惊喜。

 

END-

**Author's Note:**

> 羽绒服抱抱的梗来自我闺蜜，求婚来自Opening的热评，我写的很开心哈哈哈哈哈哈！
> 
> 食用愉快！


End file.
